The present disclosure relates generally to transporting materials and, more particularly, to transporting hazardous materials within an industrial facility.
There is often a need to transport hazardous materials from one location to another within some known industrial facilities. In the interest of safety and efficiency, a stationary robot is often used to transport the hazardous materials between locations if the locations are within the robot's reach. However, it may be challenging and costly to transport hazardous materials between locations when one of the locations is not within the robot's reach. It would be useful, therefore, to provide systems and methods for safely and efficiently transporting hazardous materials between remote locations in an industrial facility.